Slivers Forever
by Piink Apple
Summary: Le monde n'est pas tout blanc tout noir. Il existe des nuances, et c'est ce qui fait la particularité de cet univers. Des amitiés se déchirent, des alliances se forment, des ennemis devenant amis. Et si l'on voyait ça de plus près...?
1. Chapter 1

00000000000

Je me rappelle très bien de la texture de cette chose, c'était visqueux, cela ne sentait pas bon du tout et ça ne se mangeait pas! J'aime pas ces choses!

Ce truc se trouvait dans la pièce interdite de mon papa. Il m'a toujours dit que je ne devais pas rentrer dedans. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai désobéit. J'ai pas été sage. Et je suis allée dans cette pièce. Je n'aurais peut être pas dû.

Et mon papa il l'a su... Il était pas du tout content. Il a voulu me prendre par le bras et j'ai encore fait la méchante fille et j'ai tapé dans le bocal derrière moi. Il m'est tombé sur la tete et un truc a commencé à couler sur ma tête. Mon papa était très inquiet et ma maman grondait mon papa. Je sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est grave.

Je me sens bizarre... Comme si quelque chose se réveillait en moi... Je suis fatiguée...

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai 6 ans. Et je viens de faire une grosse bêtise.

000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

5ans plus tard

-Mione! Tu es sure de ne rien avoir oublier dans ta valise? Parce que quand elle sera fermée plus de retour en arrière!

Ce matin chez les Granger c'est effervescence car aujourd'hui , c'est la rentrée! La rentrée de Hermione Granger particulièrement. Et oui la jeune fille rentre en première année à la célèbre école de magie. Hermione sort en trombe de la salle de bain brandissant un objet qui lui serais fort utile à Poudlard

-MAMAN ! Stop! Tu as oublié ça! LA BROSSE À DENTS!

Cynthia, sa mère, lève les yeux au ciel, sa fille avait toujours eut cette humour bien à elle. Après avoir rangé cette objet essentielle dans la valise elle la ferma et la plaça dans l'entrée. En même temps le père d'Hermione, Alfred, arriva dans la pièce.

-Eh bien c'est ma petite fille chérie! Comme tu es grande! Bientôt une future très grande sorcière !

Cynthia sourit à la remarque de son mari

Il a toujours été complètement dingue de sa fille. Son mari surprit son regard et lui sourit en retour accompagné d'un regard plein d'amour. Dix ans de mariage, et toujours aussi heureux, avec une fille brillante qui va faire sa rentrée dans une école mondialement connue. Il n'a jamais été aussi fier de sa famille. Et dire que ce jour n'aurait peut etre jamais pu arriver…

-Papa!Maman! Je vais être en retard!

Ses parents reportèrent leurs attentions sur elle. Et c'est dans cette drôle d'ambiance que s'acheva le petit déjeuner. Après s'être préparé et enfin arrivé devant la porte, Alfred prit les mains de sa femme et de sa fille pour transplaner à la gare King Cross sur le quai 9¾.

Arrivés, Hermione essaya de chercher du regard ses amis mais elle ne pu voir personne étant donné qu'il y avait trop de monde. Biensur, elle n'écouta aucune des indications de ses parents.

-Chérie tu m'écoute?

Hermione leva les yeux et pu voir que son père était mécontent. Elle baissa les yeux aussitôt

-Excuse moi Papa...

Celui-ci soupira et c'est sa mère qui prit le relais

-Ma chérie. Nous voulons juste que tu honore comme il se doit le blason des Granger. Ta chevalière tu la porte au moins?

Celle ci hocha la tête

-Bien. Tu met en pratique nos enseignements. Et tout devrais bien se passer. Bien, tu dois y aller je crois. Tes amis doivent surement être déjà arriver.

Elle embrassa ses parents et monta dans le train à la recherche de ses amis. Sur le quai, les Granger essayèrent de ne pas s'inquieter, Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre. Rien ne pourra l'atteindre. Non ?

Alors qu'elle se cherchait un compartiment, bien qu'ils étant presque tous pleins, elle en trouva un qui semblait vide à l'exception d'une seule personne. Hermione en fille de bonne famille frappa et attendit que la personne lui donne l'autorisation. Ce qu'il fit.

En entrant Hermione rassembla toute sa grâce et s'adressa à la personne

-Hum. Excuses moi. Mais attends-tu d'autres personnes ?

Le brun à lunettes la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Heu... Je connais personne alors je vois pas pourq-

Au même moment un roux arriva en trombe et bouscula Hermione qui se retrouva écrasée sur la porte du compartiment. Le sang de la brune ne fit qu'un tour elle se retourna vers l'intrus, plus qu'en colère

-Oh! Tu peux pas faire attention ?!

Le rouquin se retourna et Hermione reconnut son agresseur mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit une main s' abattit sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauter

-Alors tu veux t'amuser sans nous, Mia?

En se retournant elle vit Pansy, Blaise, Drago et Théo, accompagnés de connaissances quelconques.

-Et bien et bien... Un compartiment rempli de personne bien intéressante mais attend un seconde... Le brun assis la bas c'est pas Harry Potter...?

Le concerné leva les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants

\- Oui c'est moi... Et vous, vous êtes? Ah non ! J'ai pas envie de savoir vu que j' étais tranquille avant le débarquement de la princesse.

Sur ces paroles il pointa la brune du doigt. Celle ci offensée tourna le dos et partit en direction du compartiment de ses amis. Drago qui n'aime pas quand son amie était fâchée de cette manière se tourna vers ses nouveaux ennemis

-Sachez que mon père sera au courant de ça. Et je ne ferai preuve d'aucune pitié ni cette année ni les suivantes. Tu vas en baver Weasley...ça compte pour toi aussi Potter… À part si tu reviens à la raison et que tu nous rejoignes, qu'es ce que tu en dis?

En prononçant ces paroles il lui tendit sa main, en s'attendant à voir Harry la serrer en retour.

Mais rien ne vint, au contraire, Harry se leva et regarda Drago droit dans les yeux et déclara de sa voix la plus glaciale

-Je ne vais surement pas accepter l'amitié de quelqu'un comme toi.

Après ça, Harry ferma la porte du compartiment ne laissant aucune option à Drago et compagnie.

Sans plus un mot il partit dans la même direction que Hermione avait emprunté précédemment. Blaise ainsi que les autres suivirent le mouvement. Pansy jeta un petit regard vers la fenêtre du compartiment d'où elle pouvait encore voir le petit rouquin... Quel imbecile. Sur ce, elle fila.

En arrivant elle constata qu'elle est la dernière arrivée et que la seule place restante est bien loin de ses meilleurs amis ce qui eut dont de l'agacer. Mais ne laissant rien paraitre de son exaspération actuel elle alla se placer dans la dernière place de libre. Mais Hermione avait bien vu à quelle point Pansy est déçue, alors elle demanda aux personnes présentes, excepté Drago Théo et Blaise, de repartir dans leur compartiment. Une fois les gens partis, l'ambiance devint plus légère.

La suite du trajet fut sans encombre. Ils se demandèrent dans quel maison ils n'aimeraient pas être placés et pleins d'autres interrogations jusqu'au quai de Poudlard. Déjà en descendant, ils s' aperçoivent qu'ils sont les derniers car ils étaient partis se changer entre-temps. Et, un préfet de 5eme année ne manqua pas de le leur rappeler. Ce qui eut dont d'agacer nos apprentis sorciers. Puis ils montèrent dans les barques, réservé aux élèves de 1ere année. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans le grande salle et la répartition commença :

-Hannah Abbot: POUFSOUFFLE!

-Terry Boot: SERDAIGLE!

-Lavande Brown: GRIFFONDOR!

-Milicent Bulstrod: SERPENTARD!

[...]

-Cho Chang: SERDAIGLE!

[...]

-Hermione Granger: SERPENTARD!

Avec un sourire digne des Granger, elle rejoignit sa table.

[...]

-Drago Malfoy: SERPENTARD!

Un sourire Malfoyen et il atteignit sa table pour s' installer à coté de sa meilleure amie.

[...]

-Théodore Nott: SERPENTARD!

C'est avec un sourire non dissimulé qu'il marcha vers sa nouvelle table pour les 7ans à venir.

[...]

-Pansy Parkinson: SERPENTARD!

C'est avec un air hautain trahit par des yeux remplis d' excitation qu'elle alla rejoindre ses amis.

-Parvati Patil: GRIFFONDOR!

Non sans surprise, elle descendit de l'estrade et alla s'installer près de sa nouvelle amie, Lavande Brown, déjà répartit.

En passant elle bouscule légèrement quelqu'un, elle s'excuse rapidement et partit à toute vitesse.

-Harry Potter

De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers le choixpeau et des chuchotements se firent entendre, notamment ceux de nos 3 Serpentards:

\- tu crois qu'il va aller dans quelle maison?

\- à Griffondor c'est obligé...

'GRIFFONDOR!'

-je te l' avais dit...

La répartition continua:

[...]

-Ron Weasley: GRIFFONDOR!

Drago chuchota à ses amies:

-ppff… le futur léche-botte du Héro.

Cette remarque ne fit rire qu'à moitié Pansy. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était deçue de la répartition de ce roux.

Puis la répartition finit par les nom en Z en commençant par:

\- Blaise Zabini: SERPENTARD!

Avec un air impassible, il rejoignit ses amis et après 10 autres élèves, le repas commença et avec une année.


End file.
